1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to respiratory or inhalation systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for administering a respirable gas to a patient.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns improvements in face masks and accessories of the type especially adapted for use in an inhalation system.
2. Prior Art
Inhalation or respiratory systems for administering respirable gas to an individual are well-known. Especially recognized are apparatus employed in the medical and dental arts for dispensing anesthetic and analgesic gases to a patient. Exemplary familiar gases are oxygen and nitrous oxide.
Typically, inhalation systems include a source of a selected pressurized gas and means to deliver the gas to the external respiratory organs of the patient. A breathing device, such as a mask, is fitted to the face of the patient to embrace the nose and/or the mouth. The source, which may be either portable or fixed, usually includes a flow regulator. A delivery conduit, generally in the form of a flexible hose, communicates between the source and the breathing device. Optionally, the system may include scavenging apparatus comprising a return conduit extending from the breathing device to a source of vacuum.
The prior art has devised an array of personal breathing devices in numerous structural configurations. More commonly referred to as inhalation masks or face masks, the devices serve a variety of specific functions. Known, for example, are masks which extend over the mouth and the nose of the patient while others receive only the nose. Commonly, masks include a fitting for attachment of a gas delivery conduit. Infrequently, an exhalation valve is incorporated into a mask to prevent the entrance of ambient air.
Recently, there has arisen a concern over expired gas. A solution purposed by the prior art is in the form of a vacuum scavenger valve attachment for retrofit to certain pre-existing inhalation masks. To accommodate the attachment, the mask must include an exhalation valve body of exacting configuration, which must be removed. In addition to the wastefulness of the discarded valve body and the inconvenience of effecting the conversion, the attachment is exceedingly complex having an encumbered chamber and valving assembly.
An additional problem with vacuum scavengers is finding the correct balance between vacuum pressure and a patients respiration. In some instances, if the vacuum is to strong, it may suck the breath right out of a patient. In other instances the individual may struggle to inhale against a vacuum which has opened a valve and is removing unexpired gases. This is usually elliviated by reducing the vacuum pressure. However, sometimes the balance is delicate, in which case any change in the patients breathing, such as becoming slower, or less forceful, may result in the vacuum becoming to strong. In the present art, this would require readjusting the vacuum pressure, which would be inconvenient in the middle of a procedure.
Other inadequacies of the prior art are equally disconcerting. Masks with metallic components, for example, are not compatible with the use of X-ray equipment. Ever present is the concern over proper fit and sealing engagement with the facial area while concurrently ensuring patient comfort. Further, not heretofore satisfactorily addressed, is the rise in the anxiety level of an already distressed patient as a result of having the breathing facilities encapsulated and the contemplation of inhaling a foreign substance.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improvements in inhalation masks.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a face mask which is especially adapted for use in combination with conventional medical and dental inhalation systems.
And another object of the invention is to provide a mask which is readily usable with pre-existing, commercially available scavenging apparatus.
Yet another object of the instant invention is the provision of a mask having integral valving for controlling the flow of gases therethrough.
Still another object of the invention is to provide ameliorated means for sealing mask to the facial area of a user.
Yet still another object of this invention is the provision of a mask which readily conforms to the face of the user and is exceedingly comfortable to wear.
A further object of the immediate invention is to provide a face mask which is compatible with X-ray technology.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of improvements for alleviating patient anxiety or apprehension.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an inhalation mask which includes an adapter attachment which would allow various different vacuum scavenging apparatus to be attached to the mask.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a mask, according to the foregoing, which is sufficiently inexpensive to manufacture to be considered disposable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mask with a vacuum scavenger apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vacuum scavenger apparatus having a relief valve to prevent unintentional removal of unexpired gases.